Coming Back to You
by IceQueenOrginal
Summary: After being trapped in Hell for 10 years, Dante finally escapes with one goal: Find Lady and tell her what's been on his mind for a very long time. Dante x Lady


Dante smirked as he drove wildly through the streets he once called home. He admired how much the city has changed and yet the parts he loved were still exactly as he left them, almost like they were waiting for him. Oh how he hoped someone else was too.

He drive the road he knows to well back to his beloved shop, hoping his shop was still there too. He smiled when he saw it was. He walked into the familiar building to see the shop was cleaner than he left it. He frown when he realized the wonderful smell of pizza had been replaced with…perfume?

He turned to see Trish sit on the couch, reading a magazine. He was surprised to see nothing bout her changed since he left. He knew she was an ageless demon, but could new outfit really kill her? Trish looked up at the man who just walked in. "Oh it's you. Hey"

Dante blinked at her for a few minutes. He knew he and Trish weren't super close but he expected at least a welcome back. "That's all you gotta say? A guy gets trapped in hell for a ten years as all you gotta say is hey?"

Trish seemed uninterested in his complaint, so much so she went back to reading. "Well I can't give you much of a reaction since you're about to die."

"Wait What?"

As if on cue, Lady began to walk down the stairs. "Trish? Who are you talking to—"

She froze when her eyes connected with his. He smiled and soaked in all her features. She was just as beautiful as the day he left. Her hair was longer, her clothes were different but she was still young and beautiful. In fact, the only thing that made her look older where the tired bags under her eyes. He was so encapsulated by her that he didn't notice the glass of water she chucked at him.

"BASTARD!"

"What the hell?!" This was the last thing he expected to happen. At least she had nothing left in her hand.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING LIAR! I'll be back soon Lady then I promise I will take you on that date. IT'S BEEN TEN YEARS DANTE!"

He remembered his final words well and boy did he mean them.

Lady had always been different from other women. His horrible luck with women usually met they would be out of his life in a few day but Lady always came back. She was never fazed by his flirting, only slightly annoyed by it at times. She never cared about his looks, but about the person underneath. The ugly demon with daddy issues and a death wish. Maybe that's what got him so fascinated. Soon their flirting increased in hopes the other would know how they felt without having to put their walls down. Staring at one another became a daily habit. They spent more time with each other. Unfortunately nothing changed between them, much to Trish's annoyance. That was until one drunken night after a mission that almost killed them both.

It had been Lady who put her foot down the morning they woke up naked and sweaty. She made it clear that she wasn't that type of girl, that she wasn't going to be someone he slept with. She was either getting a relationship, something that terrified the both of them, or they forget last night happened. He replied with a chuckle and a kiss on the cheek. He assured her that he wanted a relationship too. Something about almost losing the women who's been by your side for so many years and then having drunken sex with her makes you want to try something new.

The first few days were awkward, them having no idea what to do or say. Dante figured that taking her on a date might move things along and the huntress agreed. It was then he received a phone call. The customer had the password and a mission to protect an artifact. He figure it would take two nights at most. The rest is history.

The slayer knew why she was upset but unfortunately he was just as stubborn.  
"I GOT TRAPPED IN HELL!"

He regretted it then second the words left his mouth and a bullet entered his head. Somethings never change.

"WELL THEN GO BACK!" Lady had been tired of waiting; staying up, wondering when he would come back. Now he was finally in front of her and she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. The huntress ran out of the shop and into the streets of Capulet City.

Trish, who had been watching the entire exchange from the couch. Decide this would be the best time to interject. "She missed you."

"I know and I missed her too…"

Trish smiles to herself. She had always enjoyed watching how hopelessly in denial these two were about their feelings. It did get annoying, no doubt, and you don't know how many times she wanted to bang their heads together or lock them in a close so they could talk it out. "Well then why are you standing here for? Go after her!" She wanted this relationship to happen more than anyone else, she's waited too long.

Luckily, Dante took the hint. "Good thinking." He goes after her, chasing her through the streets. "Lady Wait!" Lady ignored him and ran faster. Dammit, why did she have to be so stubborn?! They both knew she couldn't outrun him. Dante eventually catches up and grabs her arm. "Lady! Listen to me! I didn't want to be trapped in hell!"

Lady struggled against his hold, he didn't budge. "LET GO OF ME ASSHOLE!" She didn't want to hear it, he had left. Period. She turned and locked eyes with him. That was her downfall. Lady wasn't one to cry often but her emotions got the best of her, just like the time in the tower. Her anger returned quickly and she began to hit his chest with her free hand. "YOU TOLD ME TO STAY HERE! YOU TOLD ME TO WATCH THE PHONE WHILE YOU WENT ON THAT STUPID FUCKING MISSION! YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD!" Her hits become slower and weaker to the point where she stops with her hand resting on his chest. She stood there, crying for what felt like eternity.

Dante could do nothing but watch her as she spoke. This was destroying him. No more beating around the bush. He let go of her arm and hugged her. When she looked up at him, he cupped her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb. He spoke as honestly as possible: "I'm sorry...I didn't want to leave you...I never did… I spent everyday trying to escape...I've looked every corner, fought hordes and hordes of demons and almost died dozens of times just so I could see you again...just so I can hold you again… I told myself that I can't die before I say I love you…"

Lady looks up at him in disbelief. "W-What did you say…?"

He smiled at her. "I love you, Lady."

"Y-You love me…?" Man, could she get anymore stubborn?

"Yes, I do."

Lady was so in shock, she didn't know how to react. The half demon chuckle and smile before giving her a kiss. A very delicate one, the opposite of himself. She snaps out of her trance before returning the kiss. They pull apart after feeling that they were kissing for hours and stared. No words need to be said between them.

They walk, with her under his arm, back to the shop. Trish gives them a knowing smile before stepping out to "get some milk". Dante turns to Lady, his girl.

"Well, I just got back. I think I need a welcome back gift." He smirks as he speaks

Lady rolls her eyes. "You are such an idiot." she smiles "Maybe that's why I love you too."


End file.
